My Happy Ending Meu Final Feliz
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Inu-Yasha e Kagome finalmente conversam sobre o seu relacionamento.


**_Avril Lavigne –_**

**My Happy Ending**

**_Meu final feliz_**

**So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

_**Muito para o meu final feliz  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

Kagome passava pelo poço, olhando firmemente para Inu-Yasha que não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sim ela finalmente havia se cansado.

Há muito tempo que ela reclamava que não queria mais ficar mais na Era Feudal. Cansada das lutas e principalmente "do que" a prendia ali: Inu-Yasha. Certa vez o flagrou abraçado a Kikyou. Ali ele havia tomado sua decisão. Mesmo assim, decidiu ficar ao lado dele, pois até aquele momento era o que importava á ela. Sim, mas ainda assim seu coração ainda ficaria muito machucado. Então o final feliz que sempre sonhou em ter, não seria possível.

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead held up so high  
On such a breakable thread **

_**Vamos discutir isso  
Não é como se estivéssemos mortos  
Foi algo que eu fiz?  
Foi algo que você disse?  
Não me deixe caindo  
Em uma cidade tão morta, me atrasando.  
Em tal quebrável fio**_

- Inu-Yasha eu vou embora.

- O quê??!!

Estavam na floresta. Era dia. Os pássaros cantando. Os dois estavam em frente a arvore, em que um dia se conheceram. Kagome estava encostada em uma arvore, praticamente a mesma em que um dia, viu Inu-Yasha com Kikyou abraçados. Ele estava de pé. Com a arvore sagrada suas costas. Olhando para Kagome, sem acreditar no acabara de ouvir. "Kagome, indo embora? Ela? Impossivel!"

- É isso mesmo. Eu não tenho mais razão para ficar aqui. Eu cansei de tudo isso aqui Inu-Yasha, claro eu acredito que nenhum de nós esperava isso, mas eu não vou me prender mais a você. – disse ela firmemente. Pareciam tristes em falar aquelas palavras. Apesar de tudo ainda amava Inu-Yasha.

Aquelas palavras soaram como facadas no peito dele. Kagome estava diferente. Normalmente, gritaria com ele e mandaria "Senta" diversas vezes. Mas não era esse o caso. Ela estava falando em deixar a Era Feudal! Abandoná-lo!

- Kagome, me desculpe. Eu não sei o que eu fiz mas, me desculpe.

- "Desculpe?" – Ela se mexeu, ficando de frente para ele. E olhando firme para ele.- Inu-Yasha, eu cansei daqui. – Essas palavras deixaram Inu-Yasha em choque. – Eu tenho amigos aqui, não e arrependo, nem por instante de tudo isso, mas eu não quero me machucar mais. Ficar na Era Feudal, essa sua indecisão. Tudo isso me atrasa.

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_Você era todas as coisas que eu pensei que conhecia  
E eu pensei que nós seriamos_**

- Eu sempre pensei, Inu-Yasha que mesmo ficando aqui, eu poderia ter você para mim, mas no fundo...

- Não continue, Kagome. Foi algo que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz? – Ele se aproximava dela, mas ela foi mas rápida, chegando a ele primeiro. Inu-Yasha a agarrou pelos braços, olhando bem em seus olhos, repetindo a pergunta, numa voz alterada. Kagome sentia o peito apertar. Era bom, ficar com Inu-Yasha, sair dali de perto dele, seria muito doloroso, mas necessário.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

_**Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria  
Nós éramos pra ser, deveríamos ser mas nós perdemos  
E todas as lembranças, tão próximas, desaparecem  
Todo este tempo você estava fingindo  
Muito para o meu final feliz**_

- Inu-Yasha....você está me machucando....- Ela disse um pouco que gemendo. Ele a soltou, logo ela estava com as mãos nos braços. De repente, Kagome havia mudado de face. Inu-Yasha voltou a olhar para ela. Já sabia o que estava por vir.

- Kagome..não....

- SENTA! – e disse varias vezes seguidas. – Eu estou tentando falar com você, mas parece que isso é impossível! Por que você é tão idiota? Idiota! Idiota! – Já ofegava de tanto gritar e ente os diálogos "SENTA!"

- Pare, por favor! – Ele tentava falar, até que ela parou. Ele se levantava, com acara toda lascada e machucada. Ela recuperou a face de antes, calma e diferente. Inu-Yasha até se lembrou de Kikyou no momento. O rosto igual, a face calma igual. Mas personalidades completamente diferentes. Olhar parecia diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo, transmitia outro sentimento.

- Inu-Yasha sinceramente, eu cansei da sua indecisão.

- Você já disse isso..- Inu-Yasha ouvira outro "SENTA!" -....mas ...eu nunca...- ele se levantou rapidamente. - ..eu nunca menti, em relação a Kikyou. Sempre fui .....sincero, eu não posso...

-...Esquecer, Inu-Yasha? Eu sei disso. Por isso que eu não tenho mais motivos para ficar aqui. Sabe eu até cheguei a acreditar que você me amasse, mas era tudo fingimento

- Eu amo as duas...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome tremeu. Sim por que apesar de toda a situação, eles nunca haviam se declarado, a indecisão de Inu-Yasha era real, mas a admissão do amor sentindo, não. Ela temia, mais uma vez, pensava em ficar, mas para que? Para o seu coração ficar triste, cada vez que ouve a palavra Kikyou e se lembrar do amor que viveu, ela e Inu-Yasha? Não suportar o fato dele esquecer..dela?

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they?  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**

_**Você tem seus amigos idiotas  
Eu sei o que eles dizem  
Eles dizem a você que eu sou difícil  
Mas eles não são?  
Mas eles não me conhecem  
Eles ao menos conhecem você?  
Todas as coisas que você esconde de mim  
Toda aquela merda que você faz**_

- Sabe Inu-Yasha, quem ama duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, não ama nenhuma de verdade.

Inu-Yasha não sabia onde enfiar a cara, como se comportar. -...Kagome, eu...Você sabe a pressão que sofro? O Miroku, a Sango, todos eles, me pressionam para ficar com você...! Acho que eu me sinto bem com toda essa situação? Até a Kaede, acha errado..

- E não é? – Kagome, não acreditava que Inu-Yasha finalmente estava falando do relacionamento deles de maneira aberta. Era a primeira vez, que falavam abertamente, sem medo ou até constrangimento.

- Como? Miroku e os outros são meus amigos. Eles me apóiam, não é um sentimento natural? ..Você vê um amigo sofrendo o que você faz? Tenta ajudá-lo! Uma vez, você disse que confiava em mim, que graças a mim, você tem amigos! Você é muito difícil...todo esse tempo...

- Eu? Difícil? – Inu-Yasha começava a se alterar...estava mais serio, como homem, nada daquele cabeça-dura. Estava sério. Os dois começavam a se alterar.-...Eles me pressionam toda hora, pelo meu amor a Kikyou! Kagome eu te vejo como grande amiga. Meu sentimento por você começou a crescer, até se tornar, amor. Para mim nunca foi fácil crer nos humanos. Os humanos, são seres difíceis.

- Você só está piorando a situação! Eu vou embora daqui, eu estou cansado das suas idiotices! Você sempre tão indeciso, nunca pensou como a Kikyou se sente, lá distante? Nunca pensou como EU me sinto, sempre ao seu lado, mas sabendo que pensa o tempo todo nela?

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
_Você era todas as coisas que eu pensei que conhecia  
E eu pensei que nós seriamos..._**

- ...Eu sempre pensei que nós pudéssemos ser...felizes...Inu-Yasha....- Kagome começava a chorar, as lagrimas que ela queria desabafar, mas ao mesmo tempo ocultar...Ela se agachou, encostada na arvore, virou-se de costas. Mas tratou de se segurar. Suas mãos estavam encharcadas, ela tentava se limpar, tirou o lenço de seu uniforme e secou as lagrimas de seu rosto.

- Eu também Kagome. Eu também pensei que pudéssemos ser felizes juntos, mas..outro sentimento falou mais alto, se eu te enganasse eu não seria justo com você ....- Inu-Yasha tentava encontrar as palavras certas para não magoar tanto Kagome. Ela ali de costas para ele, aquele ato, era doloroso. Ela que sempre foi sua melhor amiga.

Silêncio. Silêncio. Os dois ficaram ali. Inu-Yasha vendo Kagome de costas, não sabia o que falar. Kagome continuara agachada. O vento soprava. Kagome tomou um suspiro. Estava a falar com Inu-Yasha pela ultima vez.

**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**

_**É legal saber que você estava lá  
Obrigado por agir como se você se importasse  
E fazendo me sentir com se fosse a única  
É legal saber que nós tínhamos tudo  
Obrigado por olhar enquanto eu caio  
Deixar-me saber que nós aconteceríamos**_

- Sabe Inu-Yasha....- Ela quebrou o silencio, assustando Inu-Yasha

- Estou ouvindo...- ele dizia, com a voz baixa, muito baixa.

-...Certa vez, você havia me perguntado, se você não era suficiente para mim, por que eu me sentia no mundo estranho. E sabe Inu-yasha você foi suficiente, foi sim. – A voz dela era calma e tremula. Ela foi se levantando aos poucos apoiada com o ombro na arvore. - ...Mas agora...-Ela foi se virando. – Você não é mais.

Virou-se completamente e viu um Inu-Yasha firme, seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste, magoado.

- Todo esse tempo aqui foi legal. Encontrei amigos, vivi muita experiências. Mas eu sou uma pessoa também nessa relação toda. Eu não consigo mais sacrificar a mim mesma. Você sempre esteve aqui, disposto a me ajudar. Em alguns momentos, eu me sentia única sabe. Acho que, nosso encontro, não foi por acaso. Acredito, que em, algum lugar, algum instante, esse nosso encontro fará diferença. - "Eu sentia que era tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.." ela pensava.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

_**Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria  
Nós éramos pra ser, deveríamos ser mas nós perdemos  
E todas as lembranças, tão próximas, desaparecem  
Todo este tempo você estava fingindo  
Muito para o meu final feliz**_

- Você é tudo que eu queria, Inu-Yasha. – Ele se surpreendeu, mas logo olhava pro chão. Depois voltou a olhar para Kagome. – Mas nós perdemos. Agora eu vou embora. – Pegou a mochila amarela de sempre, leve agora. Kagome começou a andar em direção ao poço. Inu-Yasha não sabia se olhava, ou corria atrás dela. Tudo havia acabado. Todos aqueles tempos juntos, estavam acabando com a partida dela. Ele olhava para ela se afastando. Sentia se confuso. Culpava-se por sentir se daquele jeito. Se perguntava o que sentia de verdade por Kagome. Amor, Amizade? O que sentia por aquela que estava se afastando, aquela que tinha sido tanto a sua amiga, parceira. De repente, tudo que havia passado com Kagome, caiu como um peso, nos pensamentos de Inu-Yasha.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

_**Você era tudo, tudo que eu queria  
Nós éramos pra ser, deveríamos ser mas nós perdemos  
E todas as lembranças, tão próximas, desaparecem  
Todo este tempo você estava fingindo  
Muito para o meu final feliz**_

Depois de um longo tempo pensando, ele percebeu que o lenço do uniforme, estava ali preso a uma arvore. No momento, pensou em devolver para Kagome. "Me espere!!!" Tentou correr ao Maximo para alcançá-la. Deu um salto pelas arvores, até ver de cima sua visão do poço. Em um segundo, Inu-Yasha virou-se para alcançar o poço. Kagome passava pelo poço, olhando firmemente para Inu-Yasha, que não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendoDepois que já ter se despedido de todos, ela estava indo embora. Ela passou. Definitivamente. Para Sempre.

- Kagome! – Gritou o mais alto que pode. Com todas as suas forças. Mas ela não estava mais ali. Estava segurando, firmemente, o lenço vermelho. Inu-Yasha sentiu uma grande tristeza. Teve uma vontade profunda de chorar. Mas não. Apenas uma lagrima caiu pelo seu rosto. – Espero que seja feliz, Kagome. –Era a única coisa que conseguiu falar. Ficou apoiado, de joelhos, olhando para o fundo negro do poço. De onde ela jamais voltaria.

_**FIM**_

**N/A: Foi com certeza a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever. Acho que se deve pensar na possibilidade de Kagome deixar tudo para trás, e tentar ao menos esquecer Inu-Yasha e retomar sua vida. Eu iria gostar XD.**


End file.
